


Love Doesn't Happen Overnight

by predatoryPidgeon



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Strike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predatoryPidgeon/pseuds/predatoryPidgeon
Summary: Racetrack Higgins was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and ended up getting soaked. Spot Conlon found him, and brought him back to the lodging house.[TW racism, homophobia, blood]
Relationships: Buttons/Elmer(implied), Jack Kelly/Katherine (implied), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Off To A Great Start

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any sort of feedback is appreciated! Im gonna try to update as often as I can :)

The sun shines down onto the black pavement, making it a miserably hot day. Race stands outside of the Sheepshead Racetrack selling papers. Today, he's with Specs selling papers. Usually Manhattan newsies wouldn't be allowed to sell in Brooklyn, but Jack managed to convince Spot to let Race sell there. Right now, the two of them are standing by the water fountains. It was Specs who first recommended the idea, since it's so hot, there's bound to be plenty of people coming over to them. It was a pretty good idea, things were going just fine until a group of visibly drunk men walked up to him and Race.  
"What are you doing by a white drinking fountain?"  
The man glared at Specs, an accusatory tone in his voice. Race stepped between them.  
"We were just tryin' to sell some papers, no harm in trying to make a day's pay, right?"  
The man shoves Race's shoulder backwards. Race retaliates by kicking him in the knee. He stumbles for a second but soon the other men in the group start trying to beat on the two of them. Race tries to drag Specs away from them but one of them grabs his arm.  
"Specs! Go back to Manhattan, I'll catch up with you in a bit!"  
"But, I can't-"  
"Just go!"  
Specs just barely vanishes from Race's sight when one of them lands a solid punch to his ribs. Race crumples to the ground and covers his head, that's all he can do now. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to just wait it out. They keep kicking him and he can feel blood running down his chest. Eventually he succumbs and falls unconscious.  
-  
Spot heard yelling from near the racetrack while he was walking back to the lodging house. The first thing he thought of was that one of the Brooklyn newsies got into a fight. But then he heard a struggled cry for help. He ran over to where the call came from and saw a group of disheveled-looking men around someone who seemed to be on the ground. He pushed through them, and some of them yelled curses at him, and one tried to hit him, but completely missed. He shoved the men away from whoever was in the middle of the group. Once the men had dispersed and gone to leave, he looked down at the boy on the ground. He instantly recognized him as Racetrack Higgins, the Manhattan newsies that sells in Sheepshead. He remembers the time Jack had to go over to Brooklyn just to convince him to let Race sell there. He picks up the unconscious boy and lifts him over his shoulder, Kelly would kill him if one of his newsies got soaked on his turf. Spot carried Race back to the lodging house and brought him into his room. Laying him down on the bed, he leaves the room to get Stitches. He glances back into the room before shutting the door. He goes down into the dining room and spots Stitches among a group of younger newsies. He taps on his shoulder and gestures to the stairs. Stitches excuses himself from the card game he was playing with the littles and follows Spot up the stairs. He follows Spot into his room and gives him an odd look when he sees the blond boy passed out on his bed.  
"I found him getting soaked by a bunch of douches at Sheepshead so I brought him here."  
Stitches eyes him quizzically  
"Why do you need me then?"  
Spot gestures to a red spot on his shirt that is spreading.  
"Shit, well I guess I can't really argue with that. I'll be right back"  
Spot nods and Stitches quickly leaves the room. He unbuttons Race's shirt and puts it to the side, inspecting the different cuts. Stitches comes back in with a small box and sits down on the bed next to Race.  
"What'd he do to get soaked?"  
Spot shakes his head.  
"No idea, all I know is that he was passed out when I found him and Kelly will personally murder me if he dies, no pressure."  
Stitches snickers and opens the little box. He pulls out a small needle and fishing line and gets to stitching Race up.  
-  
Race wakes up to a shooting pain in his side. He tries to sit up and his side explodes with pain. He lays back down and hears a voice beside him.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
He opens his eyes and looks in the direction that the voice is coming from. Spot waves at him, and immediately goes back to shuffling the deck of cards he's holding.   
"What happened?"  
"You took a pretty bad beating earlier, so I took you back here to get you stitched up."  
Race sits up again and hisses in pain, and pats his chest.  
"Where's my shirt?"  
"There was blood on it, and you won't be out in public anytime soon anyway."  
Race splutters and tries to stand up.  
"I need to get back to Manhattan."  
Spot stands up and pushes him back into a sitting position. He lets out a painful cough, and his hand comes back with blood on it. Spot looks concerned for a second but quickly regains his unfazed expression.  
"Good luck walking all the way back, Stitches says one of your ribs is broken, and I'm not carrying you again."  
Race itches at the bandages wrapped around his waist.  
"Can I at least get a shirt?"  
Spot nods and opens his dresser, he pulls out a red shirt with vertical black stripes.  
"This one might fit"  
He hands it to Race. Race puts it on. The shoulders were a bit wide so they hung down, but otherwise it fit.  
"How long until I can sell again?"  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask Stitches."  
"Won't Jack wonder where I am?   
"I sent a kid to go tell him."  
Race adjusts his shirt, it feels odd wearing a shirt with Brooklyn colors.  
"Why did you help me? I'm not even Brooklyn."  
"I couldn't just leave you there, when I got there those guys were still beating on you."  
"Well, thanks."  
Spot flushes slightly  
"No problem, I'll bring you some food later, just don't do anything stupid."  
He hands Race the deck of cards and leaves the room. Race lays his head back on the pillow and slowly falls back asleep.  
-  
Spot leans up against the door to his room, wondering if he should go in. Race might be asleep and he didn't want to wake him up. It was past midnight and he was exhausted. He opens the door as quietly as possible and steps lightly into the room. He sits down on the chair next to the bed and eventually drifts off. This is gonna be a long ride.


	2. Not According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racetrack Higgins is a dumb bitch and Spot is angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you guys

Opening his eyes, Spot hears the sound of shuffling cards. He stretches and notices a threadbare blanket draped over his shoulders. Race doesn't look up from the cards he's holding.  
"You looked cold."  
"Thanks."  
Race nods, suddenly someone knocks on the door. Spot flings the blanket off and stands up. He opens the door and a newsie tells Spot something. He turns to Race.  
"I'll be right back, I'll get Stitches to come up here soon."  
"Okay."  
Spot walks down the stairs into the dining room and sees Jack Kelly.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want my newsie back"  
Spot scoffs and crosses his arms.  
"It's not like I'm kidnapping him, he would die halfway across the bridge. You can have him back when he can actually walk back."  
"He belongs in Manhattan, do I need to remind you that it was in your turf that he got soaked?" Spot rolls his eyes. "Are you really planning on carrying him all the way back? It's best to just let him recover here and walk back when he can."  
"Fine, but no longer."  
Spot spits on his hand and holds it out to Jack, he does the same and they shake hands.  
"You arguing about who gets to keep me? I didn't know I was so popular."  
Spot whips around to face Race, he's leaning on the wall next to the staircase. Jack runs over and hugs him, Race hisses in pain and Jack pulls away.  
"Sorry, I forgot."  
"It's fine, I'll be back before you know it!"  
He grins as Spot walks towards them.  
"Aren't you supposed to be resting? I sent Stitches up there to check your bandages."  
"Yeah, and he did, he said I could come down here."  
Spot shoots a glare at Stitches, who gives him a sheepish smile. Spot sighs and crosses his arms again.  
"At least you're up."  
Jack puts his hand on Race's shoulder.  
"I have to get going now, I'll visit soon."  
Race nods.  
"I won't be away for long, someone has to make all the trouble that you work so hard to keep everyone else out of."  
"You better."  
-  
Spot watches as Stitches takes off Race's bandages to take out the stitches. Race has been in Brooklyn for a little longer than a week. Spot had only personally known Race since he brought him here after being soaked. But they had gotten fairly close, and he couldn't deny that he was gonna miss him when he left. Stitches turns around to face Spot.  
"Are you content with watching or do you mind helping?"  
Spot snaps out of his trance and walks over to where Stitches was sitting.  
"Yeah, I'll help."  
He hands Spot the bandages and a pair of scissors. There was a bruise on Race's chest that's about the size of a baseball. Stitches looks up at Race and warns him.  
"This is probably gonna hurt, but I have to check to see if your ribs are getting better."  
Race nods and stiffens a little bit. Stitches gently presses on the bruise right on top of his fractured rib. He hisses and Stitches frowns.  
"That's not ideal."  
Race's face immediately contorts into a frown.  
"What's not ideal?"  
He pulls back and puts his hands on his lap.  
"It doesn't look like your ribs have healed much, it's probably because of the bandages, but you're probably gonna have to stay longer than we thought."  
Race seems to deflate, Spot knows he misses his friends, but he can't help but feel a little hurt knowing how much Race wants to leave. Spot stands up and hands the scissors back to Stitches.  
"At least we got the stitches out, so you don't really need the bandages anymore."  
Stitches nods.  
"You just need to keep them clean, and I won't need to check all the time anymore."  
-  
Race sits on the floor, teaching a group of littles how to play poker. Spot walks by and grabs the cards out of his hands.  
"Stop that! You can't be teaching them bad habits."  
Race laughs.  
"I learned at their age."  
"And look at how you turned out."  
Race shrugs  
"I think I'm doing pretty well."  
"You're in Brooklyn with a broken rib and teaching children how to play poker."  
"Not too bad if I do say so myself."  
Spot smirks and hands the cards back to Race.  
"You could do better."  
"I like it just fine here."  
"Well you're gonna have to leave soon, it's been nearly four weeks, you could probably try to work tomorrow if you feel up for it."  
Race sets down the cards and excuses himself from the game.  
"You think I could get back already?"  
"You haven't been getting any worse, and you're walking and talking with everyone else. I don't see why not."  
Race grins and picks his cards back up to play again..  
"Does that mean I can go home soon?"  
"Yeah, if you're feeling better, I think I'll sell with you the first hour or so to make sure you're okay with it."  
Race hugs Spot tightly, Spot flushes and hesitantly hugs him back.  
"Thanks for babysitting me for the last four weeks, I was probably a pain in the ass for most of it"  
Spot smiles.  
"You really weren't that bad, honestly, maybe some complaining, but I made it out alive."  
-  
"You really think you're gonna be fine on your own? I can stay with you for a bit longer if you want."  
Race snickers.  
"I'll be fine, mom."  
"If you say so, I'll be back before I head to the lodging house to check on you, though."  
Race gives him a thumbs-up and grins.  
"Don't come back too soon!"  
-  
Spot sees Race from across the street. He dashes across to meet him. When he reaches the other side, Race looks really pale, but he's still smiling. Spot grabs his arm and Race leans on him.  
"I'm not feeling too hot, Spottie."  
Something in Spot's brain goes into panic mode when he hears this. He struggles to decide what to do.  
"Can you, uh, walk back? I can help."  
Race nods and puts his arm around Spot's shoulders. He just now realizes how much taller the other boy is compared to him. They slowly make their way back to the lodging house. When they get there, Stitches is right outside the door, waiting to ask Race how working was. He rushes to Race and takes him from Spot. He sees the expression on his face and goes to reassure him.  
"He'll be fine, maybe he's just getting sick."  
Spot nods, crossing his arms as Stitches and Race walk away. He paces by the table for a bit before sitting down in a less populated area. He's next to Fox, one of the older newsies, he's about the same age as Spot.  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?"  
Spot shrugs and Fox raises an eyebrow, he sighs and nods.  
"It's weird, I've only known him for a month."  
"Do ya like him?"  
"Well yeah, he's my friend."  
He gives Fox a confused look. He rolls his eyes.  
"You know what I mean. If he was really just a friend to you would you be this tied in a knot about him bein' sick?"  
"Well no, but-"  
"And you were pretty set on him stayin' here when Kelly came to see him."  
Spot crosses his arms and frowns, leaning back on the bench.  
"That doesn't mean anything, we're just close, that's all."  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
Spot resumes pacing by the table until Stitches walks down the stairs. He gestures to the stairs for Spot to follow him. When they get into the room, Race doesn't look very good, his cheeks are red and he's shivering. His shirt was off, but his chest was covered by the blanket. Spot sits down in the chair next to the bed and looks up at Stitches.  
"What happened to him? He was fine earlier."  
Stitches pulled down the blanket covering his chest to reveal that one of the wounds that the stitches were out of had reopened. It looked infected and was inflamed.  
"One of the cuts reopened, I don't think he noticed, with the rest of them being fine."  
"Will he be okay?"  
"I hope, we haven't ever needed to deal with something this bad."  
"But you can do it?"  
Stitches scratches his head and shrugs.  
"I don't know, we could ask Manhattan for help, he's their newsie, after all."  
Spot was slightly opposed to going to Manhattan for help, but there might not be anything else to do about it. He didn't want them to think that he can't even take care of someone else. But there really wasn't another option.  
"I can go, maybe they have dealt with something before."  
Stitches nods.  
"Sure, it would be best to do it soon."  
He grabs the box that he had previously stitched Race up with, and left the room, leaving Spot and Race alone. Spot zones out for a while and he loses track of time until he hears Race stirring. His chest fills with relief as Race opens his eyes and turns to him.  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"I've been better. Maybe some beer would help?"  
Race laughs and winces. Spot rushes forward to help him.  
"I don't think that will help, but I'm gonna go to Manhattan to see if they can help."  
"I really don't want to be a problem, you don't have to do that."  
Spot shakes his head and sits back in his chair.  
"It's the least I can do, you're in pain!"  
"I really don't want anyone to worry about me, I thought that it would be fine, that I could just wait it out, didn't work out too well."  
He laughs weakly, careful not to hurt himself more than he already has.  
"I really don't want to worry anyone, I don't want you to worry about me."  
Spot stands up suddenly, Race flinches back and coughs.  
"Of course I'm gonna worry about you! I-"  
He flops down onto the chair and puts his head in his hands. He lifts his head back up and glances at Race, his eyes beginning to water, he looks away so Race can't see.  
"Why didn't you tell someone?"  
"I thought it would be fine, I thought maybe it would just heal on its own."  
"Well it obviously didn't, I don't care if you don't want me to, but I'm going to Manhattan tomorrow to get help."  
Race sighs and falls back onto the bed. He looks over to Spot sheepishly.  
"Do you mind staying a little longer?"  
"Not at all, I have time."  
Race smiles and leans back, Spot stays by his side until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought! Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated!


	3. Some Things Can't Be Kept Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is all Spot but I couldn't help myself.

Walking to Manhattan, Spot is filled with worry for Race. He doesn't even know if the Manhattan newsies can help, or if they would have any way of figuring it out. He knocks on the door to the Manhattan lodging house and a tall newsie holding a slingshot opens the door. He looks shocked and excuses himself for a moment. The door closes and Spot begins to get stressed out until Jack opens the door.  
"What are you here for?"  
"Can I come inside first? We need to talk privately."  
Jack welcomes him inside and leads him into an empty room, they pass by some newsies that Spot recognizes, but can't name. Jack closes the door behind them and sits down, Spot follows suit.  
"I need your help."  
Jack looks at him quizzically.  
"With what exactly?"  
"With Race."  
He suddenly looks worried, Jack straightens up a bit in his seat.  
"What's wrong?"  
"One of his wounds opened back up and it got infected, we haven't dealt with something like this before. We're hoping you could help."  
Spot continues.  
"It's my fault, I should've payed more attention. His stitches were out, so we thought it would be fine from there, but one of them reopened."  
At this point Spot realized he was rambling, but he still continued.  
"He was fine when I was out there with him, he was gonna sell for a day to see how he did."  
Jack was staring at Spot in awe, he hadn't ever really seen him like this. He really seemed worried about Race. He was gesturing while he was talking and his voice was wavering and emotional.  
"When I went back to get him, he was really pale and I brought him back to the lodging house."  
He took a deep breath. Jack had sat back down and was listening intently.  
"His cut was infected really bad. I asked him why he didn't tell anyone and he said he didn't want to worry anyone, and I-"  
He couldn't keep talking, he didn't want to tell Jack everything. He was spared by Jack standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll help, I'm glad you asked for help rather than just trying to do it yourself."  
-  
Race had gotten worse since Spot had come back with Jack. He was sweating and nobody could wake him up. Spot had left the room so that they would have space to move around. He was pacing up and down the hallway when one of the Manhattan newsies approached him.  
"Thanks for takin' care of Race, he's kind of a pain in the ass but he seems to like you, so I trust him."  
"It's really no problem, anyone would do the same."  
"We were talking earlier, he was going on and on about how nice you were to him."  
Spot's face reddens slightly and he shrugs.  
"I shared a room with him for the past month, we might as well be friends."  
The newsie crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
"I think Race made you soft, you were all rough and tough at the rally."  
Spot waves his hands while trying to come up with an excuse. He stops when the Newsie speaks up again.  
"I should probably get back soon, I want to be home by dark, nice talking with ya."  
He waves at Spot and he nods back.  
Eventually Jack exits the room and pats Spot on the shoulder. Spot frowns and watches Jack walk past him. He leans on a wall as Stitches emerges from the room behind Jack.  
"He's doing better now, thanks for going all the way to Manhattan, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it without help."  
"It's the least I could do, he was in pain."  
Stitches raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.  
"That's not all, is it?"  
Spot breaks eye contact to look away from him.  
"You like him, don't you?"  
"I don't know."  
"And if you do?"  
"I don't know."  
"What if he likes you?"  
"I don't know, alright! I'm scared about what's gonna happen after he goes home, I really don't want him to be here, 'cause it hurts knowing that he won't ever like me the same way, but I don't want him to stay away either."  
Spot slides down into a sitting position and puts his head to his knees.  
"I don't know what to do, at this point I'm just trying to deny it long enough for me to stop feeling like this."  
Stitches sits down next to Spot.  
"I don't know what to do, but I can help you along the way."  
"Thanks."  
"I just want to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice is wanted! I'm new to writing and I'm having fun but idk if I'm any good.  
> This one is rlly short but I put a ton of info in one chapter soooo
> 
> Also the first unnamed newsie is Finch and the second one is Mush I'm sorry I love them


	4. Some Realizations Are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is oblivious and Spot is relatable

Race didn't want to get up, everything was sore. He wonders how long he has spent in bed. He opens his eyes and looks over to his side, he sees Spot, sitting on the chair next to the bed, reading a newspaper.  
"Hey, Spottie."  
Spot head swings around to face him and his face fills with relief. He sets the paper down and crouches by the bed. Race sits up, despite the pain in his side.  
"Miss me?"  
"Maybe just a little."  
"I was gonna be very dissapointed if you didn't."  
Spot giggles, Race stops for a second, he's never heard Spot laugh like that before. It's a nice change of pace. Race grins.  
"You know you love me."  
Spot's face turns a light shade of pink and he hesitates for a second before replying.  
"Maybe, I'll think about it."  
Race makes a pouting face.  
"You have to think about it?"  
"It's a big commitment."  
Race nods sagely.  
"Good point."  
"Stitches says you can go home soon, your ribs will probably be kinda sensitive but they'll get better."  
Race doesn't want to admit it, but he us gonna miss being here all day. He made so many new friends, and everyone was so nice to him.  
"Thanks for everything. I've never really had someone go out of their own way to help me before."  
"Really, it's the least I could do, I couldn't just leave you there."  
Race leans forward and hugs Spot, this time Spot isn't as hesitant to hug him back. After what feels like an eternity, Race lets go.  
"You're an amazing friend, I'm gonna miss you."  
Spot looks shocked for a moment, then he amiles.  
"You can still visit any time you want, but next time you plan on getting soaked do it in Manhattan."  
Race taps Spot's nose with his finger.  
"Maybe I just want an excuse to hang out for another month."  
Spot flushes and crosses his arms.  
"I would prefer to not babysit you again, carrying you here was enough work once, I'm not doing it again. You can just come visit, you don't need an excuse."  
"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"  
Spot shakes his head and Race laughs, he really will miss him.  
-  
The day that Race had to go home came much sooner than Spot would've liked, but it had to happen at some point. He couldn't deny the sinking feeling in his chest when Race told him that Stitches said he was fine to go home. Race was laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Spot was next to him, his head at the opposite side of the bed.  
"So, I'm really going home."  
"Yup."  
"I feel kinda bad for saying this, but I wish I didn't have to."  
Spot sits up and leans against the back of the bed.  
"How come? A week ago you were excited to be going home?"  
Race props himself up on his elbow so he can look at Spot.   
"It was way more fun staying here than I thought it was gonna be, and everyone was so great. I just don't want it to end."  
"You can visit anytime you want, you know? Just 'cause you're from Manhattan doesn't mean you're any less welcome."  
Race sighs and lays his head back down.  
"But I don't know if Jack would want me visiting all the time."  
Spot huffs and lays back down.  
"He's not your mom, you already sell in Sheepshead anyway."  
Race opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by knocking on the door. Spot opens the door and Fox tells him that Jack's here. He turns to Race, shrugging.  
"Looks like it's time to go."  
Race gets up with a groan and follows Spot downstairs. Race immediately runs and hugs Jack. Jack turns to Spot and smiles.  
"Thanks again for taking care of him."  
Spot shrugs.  
"It's no problem, anyone would've done the same."  
Jack nods, and Race hugs Spot before walking away, waving as he did so. Stitches elbows Spot in the side when he waves back. Smirking when Spot glares at him. He rolls his eyes and walks back upstairs.  
-  
Being back in Manhattan is an adjustment. Race was practically tackled when he got inside. Everyone was hugging him and asking how he was. He eventually escaped and went to his room. It's not really his room, he shares it with 3 other newsies, but nobody is there right now. He was laying in his bed for around half an hour when there was a knock on his door.  
"Come in."  
The door opens and Mush walks into his room, looking at Race on his bed.  
"Tired?"  
Race nods.  
"Exhausted."  
"What's Spot like? He seems to like you."  
Race sits up and he smiles dreamily.  
"He's really nice, you might not think so, but once you get to know him he's really great."   
Mush takes on a bemused look and leans on the wall. Race continues.  
"He's really great, he was with me the day I went out selling. He's an amazing friend, I honestly have no way to repay him with how much he did for me."  
Mush grins at Race, Race looks at him with a confused expression on his face. Mush walks up to where he's sitting with a smug grin.  
"I think I know something you don't."  
"What?"  
Mush sits down on the floor in front of Race.  
"You have a crush on Spot Conlon."  
Race crosses his arms.  
"No I don't."  
Mush raises an eyebrow.  
"Think about it."  
Race pauses for a second and thinks. He gasps quietly.  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm pumping out a ton of chapters rn so I can get really detailed with future ones, love you guys!!


	5. Talking Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hghfhfh

It had been a week since Race had got back. He was selling since the day after he got back, but he just now got a decent amount of free time after work. He had been selling twice as many papers to catch up with what he missed while he was in Brooklyn. He was hoping he could see Spot soon. He was selling the last of his papers when someone's arms wrap around his shoulders. He spins around to see Spot and grins.  
"You couldn't stay away for too long, could you?"  
Spot pulls his arms back, smiling.  
"What can I say?"  
Race shrugs and stuffs his last few papers into his bag. He suddenly has an idea.  
"Hey, do you want to have dinner in Manhattan, with the other newsies?"  
Spot looks surprised for a second, then nods.  
"I don't see why not."  
Race nods.  
"I can come get you when I'm done selling."  
Spot shakes Race's hand.  
"See you then?"  
-  
Spot made an effort to look somewhat put together for when Race came to get him. He had been waiting by the door for nearly half an hour, earning him a few looks from Stitches, before there was a knock in the door. He opens the door and sees Race. He shuts the door behind him. Race brushes his hair back and smiles.  
"I feel like I should've gotten you flowers or something."  
Spot laughs.  
"You can get me flowers on the way back."  
Race chuckles and nods, starting to walk across the street. Spot follows him all the way to the Manhattan lodging house.  
-  
It was dark by the time Race and Spot were heading back to Brooklyn. They were walking down the street when Race stops at a stand on the side of the road. Spot looks at him quizzically.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Buying you flowers."  
Race hands the man at the stand a quarter and turns back to spot holding a small bouquet. He hands it to Spot. It's a beautiful bouquet of roses.  
"You didn't have to!"  
Race grin as Spot sniffs the flowers.  
"But you like them, right?"  
"Yeah, but you really didn't have to do that."  
Race shrugs.  
"I'm a man of my word."  
Spot blushes and looks down. Race puts his arm around Spot's shoulders and they start walking. When they get to the lodging house, Race hugs Spot. He does a little salute and walks away. Spot watches him walk away with a silly grin on his face. He walked inside and was lucky that everyone was asleep, he had no idea how long he had been out. He sets the bouquet on the chair next to his bed and lays down. He gazes at the bouquet and wonders if it meant anything or if it was just Race having a laugh. He hopes it isn't just a joke to Race.  
-  
The following morning, Race was the first one awake in the lodging house. He spent his time waiting for the others sitting on the lobby floor thinking. About last night, about Spot, about a lot of things. He snapped out of his trance when someone called his name. He looks up to see Kid Blink.  
"What are you doing down there?"  
"Nothing."  
Blink sits down next to him.  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Is it about Spot?"  
Race turns to him with a horrified expression.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Calm down, Mush told me."  
Race splutters for a second, Blink snickers  
"It's fine, I don't care."  
Race crosses his arms and huffs.  
"I didn't tell him he could tell."  
"He's my boyfriend, he tells me everything."  
Race stares at Blink.  
"You're dating?"  
"Duh, did you not know? Elmer and Buttons are dating too."  
Race frowns.  
"Now I feel left out."  
"But you like Spot, right?"  
Race mumbles something under his breath, then replies.  
"Yeah."  
"Then tell him!"  
Race raised an eyebrow.  
"He doesn't even like me back."  
"Honestly Race, you are so dense."  
Race glares at him.  
"He was giving you heart eyes all night!"  
"What?"  
Race looked genuinely excited. Blink fought a snicker.  
"He was, he looked like a puppy."  
Race grins and sits back against the wall.  
"You really think he likes me?"  
"Of course!"  
Race stands up suddenly.   
"Thanks!"  
Blink shakes his head, laughing at the boy's enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! I have terrible work ethic, but I'm working on it!!


	6. An Eventful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen

Spot is sitting on a bench in the lodging house when Stitches approaches him.  
"Where did you go off to last night?"  
Spot shrugs.  
"Race invited me to have dinner with him and his friends."  
"How was it?"  
"It was nice, he got me flowers after."  
Stitches snorts.  
"So it was a date?"  
Spot coughs in surprise.  
"I never really thought of it like that."  
"He bought you flowers!"  
"I thought it was a joke! He was talking about how he thought he should've gotten me flowers, so I was joking around and said he could get me some after."  
"Honestly, Spot, why would he buy you flowers if he wasn't into you?"  
Spot shrugs, blushing.  
"I don't know?"  
Stitches shakes his head and stands up.  
"You have to do something at some point."  
Stitches walks away, leaving Spot on the bench by himself, blushing furiously.  
-  
Race lays on his bed underneath Mush, who has the bunk above him. He keeps kicking the mattress through the bars and Mush is growing more irritated. He hangs down from above and glares at Race.  
"Stop doing that!"  
Race drops his feet onto his bed.  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Last night."  
Mush was about to ask what happened last night when he remembers.  
"Ooh, is it Spot?"  
Race hides his face in his hands to hide the red shade it was turning.  
"Yes."  
"What about him?"  
"I bought him flowers."  
Mush's head suddenly appears in front of Race's face.  
"You what?"  
He flushes.  
"I got him flowers last night."  
"Did he like them?"  
"I mean, yeah, but-"  
Mush jumps down from his bunk and sits cross-legged on the floor in front of Race's bed.  
"What about this needs to be thought through?"  
"He lives in Brooklyn."  
"So? That didn't stop him from stealing you for a whole month."  
Race huffs.  
"He didn't steal me, he was taking care of me."  
Mush crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
"Just do it, Race. He hasn't done anything yet, so you might as well."  
"But I don't know how!"  
Mush sighs and stands up.  
"If he already likes you, just ask."  
Race grumbles and turns away from Mush.  
"You have to at least do something."  
Mush walks away, leaving Race alone with his thoughts.  
-  
Race and Spot had taken to selling together in the mornings, and hanging out until dark afterwards. It had become a sort of routine, one that Spot looked forward to every day. Sometimes they stayed in Manhattan most of the day, but more often than not, they went back to Brooklyn after selling. Today, they stayed talking for a while. It was dark out and they hadn't even left since they sold their last papers that afternoon.  
"Y'know, you seem pretty fond of me for being the king of Brooklyn."  
"You're nice, I like hanging out with you."  
Race blushes and instinctively turns away.   
"Me too, I still have no idea how to repay you for helping me."  
Spot smirks.  
"How about a kiss?"  
Race smiles, then leans down and kisses Spot. His lips are soft, despite how dry they looked.. Time seems to slow down until he pulls back. Spot looks shocked, he didn't expect Race to actually do it. Race is surprisingly calm through this, but his heart is going a million miles an hour. Race wants to stay there but he knows he needs to get back to Manhattan before it gets too dark.  
"I should be getting home, I don't want the others to worry about me."  
Spot nods, speechless.  
"See you later, Spottie."  
Race does a little salute to Spot and disappears into the darkness. Spot walks back to the lodging house slowly. Wondering if he was dreaming. When he gets back, he sits on his bed and thinks.  
-  
When Race gets back home, he throws himself onto Mush, who was the only person in the lobby. Mush catches him and looks at him quizzically. Race sits on the floor in front of him.  
"I did it."  
"Did what?"  
Race hides his face in his hands, blushing.  
"I kissed him."  
Mush flops down in front of Race.  
"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for super short chapters!!!! Im trying to do some longer ones :))


	7. The Toothpick To Break The Camel's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself other than its rlly short and Merry Christmas I wanted to post this before I get started with cooking.

"Can I get my papes here today?"  
"You know you don't need to ask."  
Race runs his hand through Spot's hair playfully. He didn't want to see Oscar since what happened last night. He probably would be back by tomorrow, but he wanted to play it safe. As they walk downtown to where Spot usually sells, Race reaches for Spot's hand. Spot pushes his hand away, Race looks at him with an expression of hurt on his face.   
"Race, there's people here."  
Race sighs and looks back at the crowd they were navigating through.  
"I just wish we didn't have to hide."  
Spot shrugs, brushing it off.  
"There really isn't anything we can do about it."  
Race knows he's right, but he just wishes things were better, that they could be themselves without worrying about who could see them.  
-  
They were all alone, in an abandoned alley between two fancy restaurants. Spot pinned to the brick wall and Race in front of him. Race's hand is tangled in Spot's hair, his lips pressed firmly against Race's. Spot's arms are draped over his shoulders and Race's free hand is holding his waist. They eventually broke apart for breath, Race pulling his hand out of Spot's hair.  
"You're amazing, you know that?"  
"You are a huge sap."  
Race leans in to kiss him again, smiling. Spot closes his eyes and tightens his embrace on Race's shoulders. They pull apart again and Race wraps his arms around Spot.  
"I need to get going, I should be back in Manhattan before it gets dark."  
Spot rests his head on Race's chest.  
"Do you have to?"  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna be back tomorrow, promise."  
"Okay, you better."  
Race presses a quick kiss to his forehead and hugs him. Spot waves at him as he walks away. When he gets back to the lodging house, Mush is waiting for him in the lobby.  
"Where were you? Making out with Spot or something?"  
Race smiles sheepishly, Mush throws his arms above his head.  
"Oh my god, ew! It was a joke!"  
"You asked!"  
"I didn't really mean for you to answer!"  
Race laughs and crosses his arms.  
"Whatever, you're just jealous."  
Mush rolls his eyes and walks away to talk to Blink. Race eventually goes to his room and falls asleep.  
-  
Trying to avoid eye contact, Race takes his papers from Oscar and walks over to Albert. He looks back over and sees Oscar whispering something to his brother, Morris. The Delanceys always hated Race for some reason, and he was sure they were just waiting for some reason to soak him. This was all proof they needed, really. He turns to Albert, who is shoving papers into his bag.  
"What do you think they're talking about?"  
"Me probably, Oscar saw Spot and I in central park a couple days ago."  
"Well you weren't kissin' or anything, were you?"  
Race shakes his head.  
"No, we were just walking, but I'm worried that they are gonna tell Weasel."  
Albert shrugs, pulling his bag over his head.  
"They don't have any real dirt on you, they're digging for scraps."  
Race nods, thinking about what would happen if they did find out.  
"Yeah, I'm probably just being paranoid."  
Albert shrugs and begins to walk away.  
"It's up to you."  
Race begins his walk over to Sheepshead as he thinks about what to do. He could just stay away from Spot for a bit so that the Delanceys would ignore him, maybe. But he told Spot he would see him today. Did he really want Spot to possibly get hurt just because he was selfish and made a promise he couldn't keep? He shook his head to clear out his mind. He stopped in his tracks. If he went to Sheepshead Spot would see him but so would the Delanceys, he had known for a few days that they were following him, mostly Oscar. But he couldn't let them see him and Spot together. He makes up his mind and turns back around to walk back into Manhattan. He can't see Spot, he can't let him get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you guys and I love getting feedback!


	8. A Day of Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))))  
> [TW HOMOPHOBIC SLURS]

Sleeping that night was a lot harder than Spot thought it would be. He laid in his bed, awake, wondering if everything that happened earlier was a dream. He has no idea how much time has passed until someone opens his door to find him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Stitches walks in and sits on the chair across from Spot.  
"What's up with you?"  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Is this about Race?"  
"Yeah, he kissed me and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
"He kissed you and you're wondering what to do?"  
Spot sighs and nods.  
"I know it sounds stupid, but I have no idea how to talk to him."  
"You've already proven he likes you, just talk about it!"  
Stitches shrugs.  
"Or just wait for him to do it."  
Spot mumbles an answer and turns around to face the wall. Eventually, Stitches leaves and Spot rolls back over to face the bouquet of roses, slightly wilted now, sitting on his chair. Race did buy him flowers, and he was the one to kiss him. But he still didn't know what to do about it. He sits in bed for a few more minutes until he drifts off to sleep.  
-  
Race is buzzing with excitement the next morning. He can't wait to see Spot again. He has the whole day planned out, he's gonna sell papers in the morning, and right after, he's going to ask Spot to have dinner with him at Jacobi's, and after that, if everything goes according to plan, they're gonna go on a walk in Central Park. He thought the whole plan through with Mush last night. As soon as he got his papers he ran all the way to Sheepshead to wait for Spot. He got there much earlier than he usually does. He sat and waited for a bit until he saw Spot. He waved across the street.  
"Spottie!"  
Spot smiles and walks over to him.  
"Hey, Racer."  
Race slings his arm across Spot's shoulders.  
"How do you feel about dinner later?"  
"Just the two of us?"  
Race nods, hoping Spot says yes.  
"Sure!"  
Spot coughs trying to rid the excitement from his voice.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I know a place in Manhattan, I can pick you up later?"  
Spot nods. Race was practically bouncing with excitement all afternoon.  
-  
Spot was waiting outside the lodging house for Race when Fox came outside to see what he was doing. It was still bright outside, but the sun would go down soon. Fox leans on the wall next to Spot.  
"What're you doing out here?"  
"I'm waiting for Race."  
Fax crosses his arms and smirks. Spot rolls his eyes.  
"You were right, I did like him, I just didn't know what to do about it."  
"So you're going on a date with him?"  
Spot smiles.  
"Yeah, actually."  
Fox gapes at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, we're gonna go to dinner."  
Fox opens his mouth to respond, then sees someone approaching them.  
"Looks like your date's here."  
Spot straightens out his shirt and brushes his hair back with his hand.  
"Thanks Fox."  
Fox nods as Spot walks up to Race. Race slings his arm across Spot's shoulders. Spot leans into him slightly.  
"So where are you taking me?"  
"It's a surprise."  
He rolls eyes and walks with Race.  
-  
After eating at Jacobi's, the two of them were walking around a bit until they came to the flower stand that Race got Spot flowers from last time. Race got a single red rose and handed it to Spot.  
"How very romantic of you."  
Race shrugs.  
"What can I say? I'm a charmer."  
"I know, maybe that's why I went for you."  
Race grins and puts his arm around Spot's shoulder. They wander around the city for a while, talking amongst themselves. Race hums happily as they walk down the street. Eventually they find themselves in central park, surrounded by tall trees and colorful flowers. Spot gazes at Race as he admires the hydrangea bushes by them.  
"You know, I've lived here my whole life, and I haven't ever been here before."  
"Always a first time for everything."  
Race straightens back up and grabs Spot's hand. Something blooms in Spot's chest. They keep walking and it starts to get dark. Spot was just about to point out a spectacularly tall sunflower when he hears a voice behind them.  
"Is that your boyfriend?"  
Race whips his head around and instantly recognizes Oscar Delancey.  
"Mind your own business, dick."  
"Didn't know you were a fag."  
Race steps in front of Spot defensively.  
"Fuck off, Oscar, isn't your brother somewhere kicking babies without you?"  
Oscar lifts up his fists and opens his mouth to reply. Spot grabs Race's arm and tugs him away.  
"Come on, this isn't a good time to get in another fight."  
Race sighs and nods, he starts to walk away, turning around to see Oscar smirking, with his arms crossed.  
"Sure, run away with your boyfriend."  
Race goes to turn back around, probably for some snarky comment, but Spot grabs his arm to keep him from turning around again. He relaxes and keeps walking.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, it's kind of what we have to expect."  
Race shrugs.  
"I just wish it were better."  
-  
They eventually reach the Brooklyn lodging house and they stand at the entrance. Race turns around to leave after saying goodbye. But Spot grabs his arm as he turns around.  
"Please, I don't want you walking all the way back right now."  
Race nods and follows Spot inside. Spot sits on his bed and Race sits on the chair across from him. Spot moves a little bit to the side and gestures for Race to sit next to him, he leans into Race when he does.  
"Thanks for tonight, it was nice."  
"I'm glad you had fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter, I was procrastinating writing the f slur for like 2 days. But i mean I made a chapter and tgats what matters.


	9. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuens out causing the characters pain causes me pain too

Spot lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was worried sick about Race, he had no idea if he was okay or bot, he could be sick, or hurt. He knew he was probably being irrational but his thoughts kept drifting to where Race could be. He looks out the window and groans, the sun is nearly up. Walking to the distribution yard, he couldn't help but look around every once in a while, hoping to see Race, papers in hand, with his cheeky grin, ready to walk down to Sheepshead for the morning. But no matter how many times he checks behind him, Race is nowhere to be seen and Spot's mood grows dimmer by the minute. He gets his papers and prepares himself for another boring day.  
-  
"How come you've been selling here rather than in Brooklyn?"  
Race shrugs.  
"Just wanted a change of pace."  
Mush crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
"Is that all?"  
Race sighs.  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
"If you really don't want to, that's fine, but you have to do something about it at some time or another."  
Race nods, Mush walks away to talk to Blink. He feels terrible about avoiding Spot and Brooklyn for nearly three days now. He has no idea how Spot is, or if he even cares that Race is gone. Spot probably doesn't even care, what did he expect? Nobody would want to be with Race for as long as Spot was. Not even his parents wanted him around. He was only four when they left him at the lodging house, they never came back. Race shakes his head, it's his fault that he hasn't seen Spot, he wasn't ignoring Race on purpose. He knew it was completely illogical, but a tiny part of his brain was saying otherwise.  
-  
"Y'know, we haven't seen Race in a couple days, do you know why?"  
Spot had been talking to Stitches, when the conversation suddenly turned to Race.  
"No."  
"What do you think about it?"  
Spot crosses his arms over his chest defensively.  
"I'm pretty pissed, he could've given me some sort of warning before he disappears."  
Stitches shrugs, letting Spot continue.  
"But what if he got hurt? Or if he's sick and thinks I'm the one ignoring him?"  
"He would've told you if he was hurt."  
Spot shrugs.  
"I'm just worried about him, I'm probably just overreacting."  
"How about you wait a couple more days and if he doesn't show, you go see him?"  
Spot shrugs, it's better than nothing really.  
"I guess."  
Walking back up to his room, Spot was thinking about Race. He didn't mind not seeing Race, per se. What bothered him was absolutely no warning at all, Race just disappeared without a word why. He could've at least sent someone over to tell him. Spot flops onto his bed, and slowly falls asleep.  
-  
Race presses the heels of his hands into his closed eyes. He hasn't slept for a few days, and he was getting sick of it. He needed to see Spot, he had to know if he was okay, but he didn't know how to do it.  
"You okay?"  
He looks up to see Blink standing in front of him.  
"Not really."  
"Does it have something to do with you not leaving Manhattan for a week?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just go and see him! It's not doing either of you any good staying away."  
Race gestures with his arms and huffs.  
"I really want to, but what if he's mad at me?"  
Blink rolls his eyes.  
"Is there really any point if you're just gonna spend your time worrying about what if and what could happen?"  
"So I should go see him?"  
"Yes!"  
Race scratches his head, then nods.  
"Okay, I'll go see him."  
-  
Spot picks at his food absentmindedly. The last few days had been very dull. He did basically nothing all day but eat and work. Any time that he had between was spent in his room staring at the ceiling. He continues to pick at his food when a door opens, he could tell i was the front door with how it just barely hitches halfway through. He turns to look and sees a familiar face that he had been missing. He stands up suddenly, hardly aware of what he was doing. Grinning, he runs over to Race. He wraps his arms around Race's shoulders and kisses him. Not caring who could see them.  
-  
He didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. He isn't complaining though. Race holds Spot by the waist and kisses him back just as eagerly as he had. He missed Spot so much. He never should've left in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short but I felt bad for taking so long :,))


	10. A Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our last chapter! Please read notes after!

Pulling away from Race was the hardest thing Spot has done. He wanted nothing more than to just be held by Race for hours.   
"It's been a while, Spottie."  
Spot fights a smile.  
"I missed ya, Racer."  
Hearing cheers behind them, Spot suddenly remembers that they are still around the other newsies. His eyes widen and he turns around to see Stitches, smirking, with his arms crossed, and a number of other newsies with dumbstruck faces. He smiles sheepishly and Race snickers behind him.   
One of the older newsies, a girl named Jo, points at Stitches.  
"I called it! You owe me a dime."  
Stitches grumbles and hands her a dime. Spot splutters.  
"You were betting on us?"  
Jo shrugs.  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later, might as well get some money."  
Spot opens his mouth to reply, but Race interjects.  
"You guys are okay with it, right?"  
Jo nods.  
"I don't see why it's any different from me and Kitty."  
Kitty was Jo's girlfriend of nearly four years now. Race has a dumbstruck look on his face.  
"You and Kitty are dating?"  
Jo laughs and begins to explain. Spot gazes wistfully at Race, if he could have nothing else, he would have this, and he would be happy.  
-  
Race had been sitting on his bed for a couple hours, riding a blissful high, when Jack came and sat next to him.  
"You seem to be in a good mood."  
Race nods, propping himself up on his elbow.  
"I saw Spot today."  
"So I've heard, how did it go?"  
"Good, I'm just happy to see him again, really"  
Jack nods, then stands up   
"Good, cause he's here."  
Race shoots up, grinning."  
"He is?"  
Jack nods, opening the door to leave. Spot is talking to mush in the lobby when Race walks out to see him. His face lights up and he waves at him from across the room. Race walks over and hugs Spot.  
"Couldn't wait, could you?"  
"It's been a whole day!"  
Race rolls his eyes, and kisses Spot.  
"I'm glad you're here."  
He really was. He's happy where he is and he doesn't want anything to change. Spot digs his face into the crook of Race's shoulder.  
"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I have absolutely no inspiration at all so please request different things on my tumblr @NewsiesSimp, I'm gonna put together a sort of compilation of all the requests I get, probably 900-2000 words each, maybe more. Thanks for reading my shameless self promotion!


	11. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

My asks on tumblr (@NewsiesSimp) are open! I'm taking requests for writing prompts (Ships, scenarios, ect.) Each request will be put into a new work, each probably 900-2500 words! I know this is shameless self promotion but I'm so unmotivated and I already miss writing lol. Thanks for reading through this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment on how you liked it and things I could improve on.


End file.
